Hades Kerbecs BD145DS
Hades Kerbecs BD145DS (known in Japan as Hell Kerbecs BD145DS) is a Stamina-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It's part of the Maximum Series, due to its Fusion Wheel having a diameter of 50 millimeters, making it the widest Wheel of the Hybrid Wheel System. Hell kerbecs is owned by Damian Hart. Face Bolt: Kerbecs The Face Bolt depicts Cerberus. In Greek and Roman mythology, Cerberus or Kerberos, was the three-headed hound of the Underworld ruler, Hades, who guarded the Gates of Hell. The design shows Cerberus' three heads on a translucent Gold/Yellow background. The Cerberus heads seem to be biting a chain, going through the edge of their mouths. Energy Ring: Kerbecs *'Weight:' 3.4 grams Kerbecs has a three winged designs like Hades with a notch separating each. It is among the heaviest Energy Rings and is gold in color, next to Bull and others. It is very useful in Defense and Stamina customizations, especially on Hell. Its black designs and the gold designs represent the chains of Hades. The orange parts at the sides of the chains represent fire. Kerbecs is very useful when paired with the Hades Fusion Wheel in combos such as Hell Kerbecs BD145WD or Hades Kerbecs BD145EWD (Boost Mode). An extremely good Defense combo such as MF-H Earth/Basalt Kerbecs GB145RS is pretty useful to defeat low & high Attack customs. Attack: 2 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 3. Fusion Wheel: Hades (Hell) *'Weight:' 39.6 grams Hades depicts three dog heads and is 50 millimeters wide. This Fusion Wheel is the reason Hades Kerbecs is in the Maximum Series as it's Fusion Wheel has the widest diameter of all Wheels, as many Fusion Wheels have a diameter of about 45-46 millimeters. It has good Attack, Decent Defense, and medium-high Stamina properties making it one of the best Balance Fusion Wheels. Unfortunately, the Fusion Wheel is raised (like Inferno, Flame,and Poison,) so it has decreased Defense, because it is easier to strike the Spin Track. It outclasses Dark, Evil, Poison, and Sol in Balance properties. This version is colored with gold paint. If you battle with this gold version, the paint chips off (like the Galaxy/Sol/Gravity) and turns to a dull grey although the paint lasts longer than most painted fusion wheels. Its good in any type of customization, especially when paired with the BD145 in Boost Mode. When Hades is not used with BD145, It looks strange because its so wide. When its spinning with BD145, it will look like a 4D system bey. Defense Combos: MF Hades Leone BD145WD Attack: 3 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 4 Spin Track: Boost Disk 145 *'Weight:' 8 grams BD145 shares a similar trait with its partner Hades, in that, like Hades is one of the widest Metal Wheels ever released, BD145 is the widest Track ever. This Track is unique both because of its width and also its ability to change modes. Changing modes is similar to how it is done with SW145, however this time, instead of removing the changeable part from the bottom and flipping it, it is removed from the top and then flipped. BD145 has two modes.as BD145 weight 8g and perfect fit is Hades which means it's diameter is also about 50mm, so it the weightest and widest track ever *'Normal Mode' In Normal Mode the "Boost Disk" sits lower on the Track, which causes most Beyblades to scrape the Beystadium floor easily due to the three downward facing protrusions. However, when using a taller Bottom such as RF, this tendency is lessened somewhat, and the wide diameter of BD145, while it is not able to necessarily provide Smash Attack, it assists in "pushing" the opposing Beyblade out of the Beystadium. *'Boost Mode' Boost Mode works exclusively in combination with Hell. The three upward facing protrusions on BD145 go past the bottom of the Metal Wheel into the gaps of Hell itself and unlike Normal Mode, there is absolutely no space between the Metal Wheel and Boost Disk. This mode has proven to be incredibly effective in Stamina, Defense, and even Attack customizations. Use in Attack Customizations Somewhat surprisingly, BD145 found use in Attack customizations such as MF Lightning L-Drago BD145LRF. The increased diameter allowed by BD145 makes it easier to strike the opposing Beyblade, and in combination with the high Smash Attack of Lightning L-Drago and the speed of LRF, this combination is deadly. Use in Defense Customizations BD145 is the heaviest Spin Track available, and that along with the fact that it almost completely nullifies low Attackers makes it one of the best Defense Spin Tracks available. It can be used in the custom MF-H Twisted Bull/Kerbecs BD145CS/MB. Use in Balance Customization Along with having great Stamina, the combo MF Hell Bull/Kerbecs BD145CS (Boost Mode) also has good Defense against Attackers which will be partially neutralized by both the wide, plastic "Boost Disk", and the rubber surrounding the sharp tip of CS. . Other Versions *'Hell Kerbecs Blue Inferno Version': As the name states, it is almost entirely blue. Includes an EWD Performance Tip and still contains BD145. Only a total of 3,000 were made. *'Hell Kerbecs Inferno Version': It is all red, except the Face Bolt and Fusion Wheel which are black, the Energy Ring, Spin Track and Performance Tip are all clear red. These where only acquired via CoroCoro lottery giveaway, and only 100 were made. .Trivia *Most people believe that Hasbro did not keep the original name of Hell Kerbecs BD145DS because of the fact that "Hell" can be considered a "bad word" among young fans and/or it might be unsuitable for Christians. *Because of its matching color of the Fusion Wheel, the Energy Ring is hardly noticable while spinning; Therefore, Hades Kerbecs resembles a 4-Layer Beyblade. *The Beast inside Hades Kerbecs resembles the Bit-Beast of Zeo Zagart's Bey, Burning Kerberus. Burning Kerberus has a similar name to Hades Kerbecs and are both based on the same mythical creature. *The Hasbro release of Hades seems to be more of a burnt gold colour, instead of Takara-Tomy's or SonoKong's regular gold color. *Hades Kerbecs might be a reference to Burning Kerberous because both beys are wider than most beys and are both 3 headed dogs. *It was suprising to most fans that Hades Kerbecs BD145DS or an evolution of Hades Kerbecs did not appear in the Beyblade: Metal Fury anime, even though it had a huge part in Metal Masters. *The Hades Fusion Wheel is as wide in circumfrence as most 4D Fusion Wheels but it is not a 4D Wheel due to it being undivided. *Contrary to popular belief, Hell Kerbecs was never officially called Chaos Cerberus by Hasbro. *The metal wheel, Hades, has the same name as the Facebolt & Energy Ring Hades. Hasbro would probably change it's name. Gallery HellKerbecsBox.jpg|Tomy packaging. kerbecs.jpg bb99.jpg|Hades Kerbecs. 2-001.jpg|Hades Kerbecs. HellKerbecs.jpg|Hades Kerbecs with Ripcord Launcher V2. HellKerbecs3.jpg|Parts. 3-001.jpg|Promo. C2_23.jpg|Preview. HellKerbecsStats.jpg|Stats. 画像 002.jpg|Hades Kerbecs Blue Inferno Version. キャンペーン用ヘルケルベクス.JPG ndfmfds.PNG|Hades Kerbecs Blue Inferno Version. msdnd.PNG|Hades Kerbecs Blue Inferno Version. T01500150 0150015011068515827.jpg|Blue Inferno Ver. hell gate.JPG 212px-Beast.JPG 212px-Jfbvsdk.JPG 212px-Nsnncflwj.JPG Hellkerbecs.jpg The Gate.png|The Gate behind Hades Kerbecs. P VS K.jpg|Kerbecs vs Pegasis. hKerbecs.jpg|Hades Kerbecs Spinning Rapidly. P VS K 2.jpg P VS K 3.jpg 1-013.JPG 1-014.jpg 1-002.JPG|Hades. 1-004.JPG|Kerbecs. 1-005.JPG|BD145. 1-012.jpg 1-008.jpg|Hades with BD145 1-007.JPG|DS 1-010.JPG 1-011.JPG 12.JPG 3-004.JPG|Hades Kerbecs fighting Flame Byxis 3-005.JPG 3-006.JPG|Hades Kerbecs spinning HadesKerbecsPackage.jpg|Hades Kerbecs Hasbro Packaging F41EFB4A5056900B10AA7A2B43877A7E.jpg Hadesblack.jpg|Hell Kerbecs BD145DS DARK Ker1.jpg Hell & burn.jpg KERBECS BB99 36501.png|Energy Ring undefined|undefined|link=undefined Kerbex.png Kerbecs Ring.png Kerbecs facebolt.png Hell Hades.png DS.png BD145.png Hades Hell.png hell kerbex.jpg hades_kerbecs_500.jpg VIDEO thumb|300px|right Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Maximum Series Beyblades Category:Stamina Type Category:Team Star Breakers Category:Beyblade Metal Masters Category:Big Bang Bladers